


Blood like Poison

by KionKat



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Cannibalism, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Multi, Physical Abuse, Slavery, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: Ren is sure this is worse than death. But soon, it's all he knows.
Relationships: Ren/Strade (Boyfriend to Death)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

Ren kept his eyes shut tight, as if squinting hard enough would make the pain of Strade's thrusts dissipate. He thought to become a rabbit, running deep into himself until his body no longer existed. A fleshy shell that Strade could keep while Ren kept his own sanity. But he wasn't a rabbit, not was he a fox. He was just prey to a larger wild animal that broke him in to feast on him and breed him. So, Ren cried. And cried. It was all the poor boy could do.

Even after the violence his body endured, Strade was never done. He pulled his cock out of Ren's sore muscle, his seed warming Ren's insides and dripping and mixing with blood from the trauma. Ren felt sourness fill his stomach as Strade dropped him onto the ground in a pool of his own blood. He pressed a boot against the fox's face, forcing him into it further. 

_He hadn't expected it to be like this._

Ren sat alone at the Braying mule, trying to make himself seem as small as humanly possible. He had felt out of place, strange and unwanted in the lively and lovely establishment. He didn't even know why he had bothered. He didn't belong. He hid himself further behind a made up barrier. 

"Hey buddy!" The voice had shocked Ren, making him jump in his seat. He was an average height man with a charming smile, one that nstantly entranced Ren's ignorant mind. Ren offered a smile back.

"Hi," He said, slightly shy, "who are you?" He asked with a small amount of nervousness. Ren normally felt himself an extrovert, but there was simply something different about this stranger. The way he presented himself, the way he smiled, the glint in his eyes.

_It was danger._

"I'm Strade!" He offered a hand, which Ren took and shook. Strade had a careful, strong grip. Someone who knew how to use them. He waited expectantly with a patient smile.

"Ren." Ren blushed as Strade quirked his head with a slightly flirtatious smirk. 

"Pretty name. Can i buy you a round?" He offered. Before Ren could respond, he was waving the bartender over and ordering drinks for the two of them. Ren was slightly touched by the generosity of the stranger. Ren sipped from the rum and coke that comforted his nerves, staring up at Strade with a curious glance.

"Don't think I've ever seen you here before." Strade took half his alcohol in a single swig. 

"I guess i felt lonely..." Ren trailed off, feeling the anxiety of before over take him. he shrunk, staring at the ice in his glass to distract himself. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the stranger. "Wanted to meet new people."

Strade nodded with understanding. "I know what you mean." He glowed. Ren felt his heart beat faster. Strade began to speak again, but Ren launched up and drank the rest of his drink hastily.

"Sorry, I have to go." He said quickly. Strade frowned, but Ren ignored it as he rushed out the door. 

The cool air refreshed his face, bringing a calm over his overworked nerves. He leaned against the brick wall of the ally building, sliding down and sitting on the cool concrete. He let himself relax. What was wrong with me back there? He groaned, rubbing his forehead and resting it on his knees. 

He listened as soft footsteps began his way, bringing him back to the alert. He hugged his knees closer, squinting to see who approached him. A large shadow loomed over him before he saw Strade standing over him. He hadn't known then, but the shadow was a beastly reflection of the man inside of his shell. It only now betrayed the animal inside, as he smirked wolfishly. Like a carnivore ready to eat. Ren scrambled closer to the wall, shocked by his appearance.

"Strade...?" He shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a way out of the situation. Before he could make a break for it, a large fist closed around Ren's wrist. He yelped, pulling against the large man's deadlock grip. He clawed and scratched at the face of his captor, until he had had enough. He punched Ren in the face, knocking him cold.

_That night was even worse. Flashes of drill and nails, knives, and his bare body under Strade as he used him. Over and over. Nails left in his knees, holes in his feet. What Ren imagined to be an image of hell. No, not hell. It was worse. It was Strade._

Ren woke up in a strange, unfamiliar place that was rancid with the smell of rot and greese. Stripped down, barely clothed and afraid for his life, Ren had struggled for hours to escape the bonds around his wrists to no avail. He remembered that sick smile Strade gave him as he turned on the light and descended the stairs. It was hungry for him. 

It now had been almost four days, and Ren knew his life was drawing to a close. Today he hadn't even bothered to exchange words with the boy; he simply cut him until he was unable to move, then raped his unmoving body to his content.

"Lick it." Strade demanded as his boot pressed harder onto Ren's face. He whined softly, shaking his head in a small act of defiance. It filled him with a temporary feeling of self importance and control over the situation. He could say no. He could defy Strade. At least, for a couple more seconds. He felt a swift, steel toed boot impact his stomach, causing him to vomit on the basement floor. The smell was vile, mineral and stomach bile overwhelming his senses. He continued to vomit, tears filling his eyes as the contents of his stomach emptied onto the floor before him until he gagged or nothing. Once finished spilling his sick on the bloody floor, he wiped his mouth and finally collapsed. He glanced up at his captor, his face covered in Ren's blood. Ren was dully shocked at Strade's staring. Surprise, perhaps admiration now were lit up in his eyes. 

_Just let me die. Leave me here to die._

Strade scooped up Ren, covered in various bodily fluids. He was aware of his tail drooping and brushing against Strade's leg. He didn't realize he had let go of his magic to hide himself from him. But he didn't care anymore. 

_I just want to die._


	2. Chapter Two

Ren hadn't expected the soft pampering that came after he was exposed for what he was. Strade seemed to begin to adore him as more than just a disposable play thing, even seeming to carry a sort of affection for him. Currently, Ren curled up on Strade's own bed, tucked in by the man himself and babied until his wounds were healed. In fact, he had minimal interaction with Strade for the past two days. except, of course, when Strade handcuffed him to the bed frame to prevent the fox's escape. 

Ren decided to enjoy his alone time while it lasted, keeping his mind on anything but Strade. Maybe he would let him free. Where would he go, though? He closed his eyes, blocking the thought from his head and attempting to sleep. He dozed restlessly. 

His nap was awoken by heavy boots ascending the stairs. Night had fallen on the world, the moonlight shining onto Ren's face. He didn't know how long he had been asleep. He didn't know how long he had been here. The door began to creak open, and Ren's stomach fluttered. He tightly closed his eyes as Strade entered, pretending he was asleep and that Strade wasn't there. Maybe it was someone to save him from this hell.

Strade's heavy hand grasped Ren's shoulder, shaking him. He groaned, opening one eye and glancing at Strade. He had a sickly happy grin on his face, and his other hand rested behind him. "Hello, Liebling!" He hummed cheerily, stroking behind Ren's ear affectionately. "I have a gift for you..."

Ren's stomach turned and his heart began beating out of his chest. He expected to be hit, tortured, or some other horrible act that was Strade's idea of a gift. He cringed as he waited for his fate, shutting his eyes tight. He felt cold metal press itself against his bare throat, the object clicking tightly around his bony frame. Ren glanced down, surprised to see a metal collar locked around his neck. Strade looked down at him with a grin. He held a remote between his fingers. Ren didn't like the look in Strade's eyes. 

"Do you like it? I think you look delicious." he chuckled deeply, patting Ren's cheek. He leaned over him to untie the bonds, allowing Ren to stretch and rub his sore wrists. He looked up at Strade, afraid to even move. 

_I could run. I could scream. I could tear his throat out with my teeth. I could break his ribs and tear out his heart._

But his body wouldn't move.

_Why can't I move?_

Strade held up the remote, licking his chapped lips with a smirk. "Time to test it out!"

Ren heard blood rush through his ears as he realized what he was implying. "No! Don't-"

Ren felt a seizing shock course through his body, causing his muscles to cramp and his body to convulse. He screamed, begging for him to stop but unable to form true worlds. It felt like years, centuries, before the cramping stopped, and his body finally relaxed. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes as he sobbed.

_I should have taken the chance._

"Perfect!" Strade smiled happily, slipping the remote into his pocket and ruffling his hair. "Now, little Fuchs, I can leave you here and not worry about a thing." He cupped Ren's face, grasping his jaw with his thumb and forcing the teary eyed fox to look him in the eyes. "Now you're mine."

Go away. I hate you. I want to kill you. 

"I'm leaving. Be a good boy when I'm gone, and maybe you'll get a treat." Strade stood, leaning to give Ren a quick peck on the forehead. It made Ren feel sick to his core. He smelt dreadful, like death and greese. 

Ren watched him go, not even breathing until Strade was gone. He cautiously stood, waddling out of the room. He looked both ways, an irrational fear of his captor overrunning his common sense. He quickly explored the upstairs, trying to find the bathroom. If he couldn't leave by walking out the door, he would find some other way. He wanted it to be on his own terms, not Strade. No, he didn't deserve to be called by a name. Names were for humans and tame things. He was a beast, a monster, and Ren hated him.

He would rather die than be his. 


	3. Chapter Three

Ren knew he was dead.

He rummaged through the bathroom drawer, searching for something, anything sharp or dangerous. He dug through each for what felt like hours, researching when he didn't find anything. He let out an audible growl, clenching his fists and punching the bathroom mirror with all the feeble strength he had left. It shattered into his fist, embedding his knuckles with a thousand tiny shards. Blood oozed from the wounds and trailed down like a river down the shattered glass. 

Ren stared at his reflection in the dark room, fractured and bloody. His eyes were sunken, face pale as the dead. He touched his own face, smearing blood on his own cheeks. He felt like a ghost. A shadow.

Maybe he was. Nothing but a shadow of a man. 

He collapsed backwards, his newfound energy to take his own life evaporating, leaving him cold and empty. He hugged his knees, sobbing into them. The house echoed his cries. It made him feel pathetic and weak. 

He didnt have the energy to move, so he decidedly sat there in a small ball, pathetically whimpering and muttering to himself. When the door opened, however, he shot up, survival instincts kicking in. Before he ran back to the room, he glanced at a pretty sizeable shard of glass that came to a pointed tip. He picked it up, cluching it gently as he ran back to hide under Strade's covers.

His heavy footsteps were accompanied by his cheerful voice. The crinckle of shopping bags gave Ren an idea of where he had been all day. He didn't seem to feel the need to announce his arrival, instead going about his business. 

Ren laid in the bed, waiting with a shard in hand. The sound of his heartbeat drowned out all of Strade's activity, and his ability to feel the pain of glass digging into his already bloody palm. When the door slowly swung open, Ren closed his eyes and tried to find his courage.

Strade wasn't playing his games. 

The covers were yanked off of Ren, making him gasp as he tried to hide his weapon. Strade grabbed the boy by the roots of his hair, gaining a loud pained yelp from the fox. He dropped the bloody glass, instead trying to fight him off. Strade let out a hiss of pain as he dug his claws deep into his flesh. In a flash, Ren was thrown to the ground carelessly. His head banged into the bedframe and he tumbled to the ground, body limp as he stared at the spinning ceiling. His vision went red. 

"You were a naughty boy. You destroyed my things!" He chuckled, but his cheerfulness was gone. He walked to the bed, Ren barely tracking him. He picked up the piece of glass, red stained. "You were gonna kill me with this, weren't you, little Fuchs? " 

Before He could react, Strade was on top of him. This time Ren couldn't fight back as he pressed its edge against his cheek. Ren winced as the wet object put preasure on his delicate flesh, threatening to tear his mouth open. Strade chuckled as Ren stared at it with wide eyes, too scared to move or try to run.

"You're afraid. I can smell it." Strade leaned closer to Ren's ear. Ren could smell his sweat and musk. "Here's a secret for you.." he licked the blood from Ren's temple. "This is my favorite version of you."

Strade pulled away the shard, instead dragging the tip gently down Ren's body. He stopped at his tattered boxers, the only clothes he had left. Strade cut into them. Ren cringed at the noise of the rip as Strade tore into it. Ren looked away, beginning to sob as he waited for Strade to ravish him and violate him, or perhaps castrate him. 

Nothing happened.

He felt a soft pull on his arm. He looked up, seeing Strade smirking down at him. Ren sniffled, stumbling up and leaning on Strade for support. He shivered, moving closer to him.

"You don't need those anymore liebling. I got you some new clothes. And a few other things..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is an introductory chapter to something I've wanted to do, but was too explicit to feel okay putting it on my main platform. Constructive criticism would be welcome!


End file.
